Jugarretas y Manipulaciones
by C. Weller chan
Summary: ¡Ese hombre alto no sólo jugaba un extraño juego de no sabía qué, sino que también estaba arruinando su momento tan esperado! ¿Quién se creía que era? - UA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Antes de comenzar este nuevo fic, quisiera comentar a mis amables lectoras y lectores de "Las Clases de Cocina de Akane" que no pienso abandonar esa historia. Infortunadamente, tengo un serio bloqueo con respecto a y me ha resultado sumamente difícil escribir un nuevo episodio. Les ofrezco una disculpa sincera y sólo puedo decir que en cuanto este inconveniente pase, publicaré una actualización. Por su comprensión y paciencia, mil gracias.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *

**Dedicatoria:** Para Suikaze, quien siempre me sigue la corriente.

"**JUGARRETAS Y MANIPULACIONES"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 1**

**Estropeando la Oportunidad**

El enorme y elegante salón se encontraba a rebosar, sobre todo el área de la pista de baile, en la cual las parejas debían tener cuidado para no chocar entre sí mientras danzaban alegres al ritmo de la cadenciosa música. Las conversaciones se escuchaban por doquier, mientras los meseros iban y venían cargando charolas con sendas bebidas y bocadillos. Más allá, en los extremos, mesas llenas de comida y lugares para sentarse y hablar eran continuamente visitados por hombres infundados en elegantes y caros trajes de etiqueta y mujeres en exclusivos y deslumbrantes vestidos de noche.

De espaldas a un muro del salón Akane Tendo observaba atenta los movimientos de esa persona, sin quitarle la vista de encima en ningún momento. Había estado ahí casi toda la fiesta, tratando de pasar desapercibida pero a la vez a la vista, donde él pudiera verla con relativa facilidad. No sería problema, era lo suficientemente alto como para poder ver por encima de las cabezas de las personas que abarrotaban el lugar. En cualquier momento su mirada se posaría en ella y tal vez una de sus más grandes ilusiones podría hacerse realidad.

La chica suspiraba un poco incómoda, desacostumbrada a ese ambiente y a usar una ropa tan elegante. Deseaba poder salir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire y quitarse los zapatos nuevos de tacón de aguja unos instantes. Esa vestimenta alquilada y a causa de las prisas no muy de su gusto, no tenía nada que ver con su ropa habitual de trabajo, la cual consistía en trajes sastres y zapatos de tacón mediano. Realmente, luego de unas horas de utilizar ese vestido largo y un tanto pesado y ese calzado, echaba de menos su cómoda y sencilla vestimenta de precios módicos.

Este no era el lugar donde ella desearía estar, aunque la invitación había sido extensiva a todo el personal de la compañía. Akane no tenía el hábito de acudir a esas reuniones, por lo menos no como esta donde la crema y nata de la empresa donde trabajaba estaba presente. Ella prefería ir a esas pequeñas fiestas que se hacían en su piso, rodeada de sus compañeros más cercanos de trabajo y donde el mando más alto era el jefe del departamento, además de que la comida consistía en pizza y comida china o italiana y refrescos de lata o agua embotellada, no champaña o vinos caros y langosta y caviar como entremés, como esa celebración realizada en un salón de un hotel de lujo donde los principales accionistas acudían cada año para festejar el cumpleaños del dueño mayoritario del la compañía.

No, ella siempre había sido simple de gustos simples. Bueno, tal vez no tan simples en esta ocasión. Mirando veladamente al frente, volvió a observarlo a su antojo, un lujo que muy pocas veces podía darse. Su cabello corto, sedoso y castaño, su mirada dulce y su sonrisa amable y cálida que dispensaba a todos a su alrededor, sin importar de quién se tratara. Shinozuke Ryougenzawa, el hijo mayor del dueño de la compañía y por ende, heredero de la misma, era un hombre atractivo, sencillo y gentil. Akane se había sentido atraída inmediatamente hacia él en cuanto lo vio por primera vez cuando, recién contratada, vio al joven Shinozuke al momento de que hiciera un recorrido por el departamento donde ella estaba asignada. Como futuro dueño, Shinozuke trabajaba como la mano derecha de su padre y una de sus costumbres era hacer visitas a todas las áreas del edificio, para conversar con todos los empleados y conocer de primera mano sugerencias o problemas laborales. En cuanto le dio la mano, Akane sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo y al ver esa sonrisa tan maravillosa, no pudo menos que sentirse fuertemente atraída. Para ella, fue un flechazo instantáneo.

A medida que pasaban los meses, Akane no pudo más que sentirse más y más atraída hacia el joven heredero. La manera como la saludaba, pronunciaba su nombre y conversaba con ella era un hermoso momento, algo que llegó a necesitar; y aunque en un principio creyó que eran figuraciones suyas causadas por el enamoramiento que sentía hacia él, la chica comenzó a observar que tal parecía que Shinozuke la buscaba con cierta regularidad. ¡Claro! Nada obvio ni contundente, pero a veces llamaba a su extensión para preguntar cosas sin importancia, o curiosamente se encontraban en el elevador cuando antes nunca sucedía, o coincidían a la hora de la salida y él siempre le deseaba buenas noches con una mirada interesada.

Si, tal vez él también se sentía atraído.

Akane suspiró tratando de relajar sus músculos. Hacía tiempo que abandonara sus entrenamientos de artes marciales y el estar de pie tanto tiempo sin caminar comenzaba a ponerla tensa… y un poco desilusionada. Aunque lo había admirado desde lejos hasta hartarse, el joven Ryougenzawa daba la impresión que no se acercaría a ella en esta ocasión. Era lógico, demasiada gente por saludar, atender y conversar. Inclusive lo había visto bailar en varias ocasiones, todas con mujeres distintas y al parecer hijas de hombres ricos. Suertudas ellas.

Pensando en cuánto tiempo más podría esperar antes de darse por vencida y decidir abandonar la fiesta, Akane vio de repente algo que logró que su corazón diera un brinco. Haciendo con amabilidad a un lado a la gente que estaba con él, Shinozuke miró hacia donde ella permanecía. Con cierta lentitud, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba parada, aunque la gente a su alrededor parecía renuente a dejarlo ir. Akane sintió una ola de calor recorrerle el cuerpo, mientras sus palpitaciones se incrementaron. Parecía que por fin, luego de haberlo soñado y esperado, Shinozuke le pediría que bailara con él.

Sintiendo claramente como sus mejillas se habían tornado carmín, Akane esperó ansiosa que el joven Ryougenzawa pudiera llegar hasta donde estaba. Sus acompañantes no concluían su plática, a pesar de que el heredero trataba de terminarla. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué no podían dejarlo en paz? ¡Sólo sería un baile! No les tomaría más que unos minutos, ¿verdad?

Y entonces, con decisión, Shinozuke se encaminó hacia ella directamente, ya sin obstáculos. Akane luchaba por no agitarse o gritar de emoción. Se sentía como una adolescente cuando ve a su ídolo. El nerviosismo estaba a punto de consumirla a la vez que una extraña debilidad se extendía por todo su cuerpo. ¡Sí! ¡Por fin podría bailar y estar en los brazos del hombre que amaba! Sólo unos pasos más lo separaban de ella, sólo un poco más…

- ¡Aquí estabas cariño! Te he estado buscando por todos lados – un ancho pecho enfundado en una camisa blanca y corbatín y esmoquin negro se posicionó exactamente frente a ella, cubriendo su campo de visión totalmente. Por completo confundida y asombrada, Akane volteó hacia arriba tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido. Atontada, miró el rostro del hombre que se había interpuesto entre ella y su más anhelada ilusión a tan sólo unos segundos de poder consumarse. Sonriendo, con facciones varoniles y una mirada azul y penetrante posada en ella fijamente, Akane vio al desconocido más guapo que hubiera visto en su vida. Luego de esos instantes de arrobamiento, la chica cayó en la cuenta que no sólo había interferido en el camino de su amado Shinozuke, sino que también la había llamado… ¿cariño? – Pensé que me habías abandonado. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¿eh, traviesa? – continuó el seductor con un tono de amonestación, sin quitarle su mirada cerúlea de encima mientras con una mano quitaba de su hombro su cabello negrísimo amarrado en una trenza. Akane lo miraba desconcertada. ¿Quién era ese hombre incógnito que la trataba con tanta familiaridad?

- Disculpe, pero no lo conozc… - antes que pudiera terminar la frase, Akane fue interrumpida por el joven Ryougenzawa que había llegado y palmeaba al desconocido en la espalda, sonriendo:

- ¡Ah, señor Saotome! ¡Es un placer verle por aquí! Pensamos que tal vez no podría asistir – comentaba Shinozuke cordial y saludando al de ojos azules con la mano, que lo miraba serio y correspondiendo al saludo. Shinozuke entonces se dirigió a ella: - ¡Señorita Tendo, buenas noches! No sabía que usted conociera al señor Ranma Saotome – comentó con interrogación en la voz. Akane reaccionó:

- Señor Ryougenzawa, disculpe pero no… -

- Ella no le había dicho nada señor Ryougenzawa, porque no estaba segura que yo pudiera venir a esta reunión. ¿Verdad, cariño? – Akane se sonrojó hasta las orejas. ¡Ese hombre alto no sólo jugaba un extraño juego de no sabía qué, sino que también estaba arruinando su momento tan esperado con Shinozuke, y además la trataba con mucha confianza! ¿Quién se creía que era? Comenzando a enfadarse, Akane trató de explicar:

- No, está equivocado, yo no sé… - en un parpadeo, Akane calló abruptamente porque se vio rodeada por la cintura por un brazo musculoso y largo, que pertenecía al desconocido, además de que la acción la había obligado a pegar todo su cuerpo al de ese hombre, que se sentía duro y firme. ¡Por Dios! ¡No era momento para notar esas cosas!

- No se lo dijo porque quería que fuera una sorpresa general, después de todo, tenemos muy poco tiempo… - la interrumpió el desconocido otra vez con una voz cadenciosa y educada, además de grave y muy varonil. Akane notó con horror que el rostro de Shinozuke mostraba cierta molestia ante las palabras y las acciones del intruso.

- ¿Muy poco tiempo? ¿A qué se refiere señor Saotome? – preguntó inquisitivo. Antes que Akane pudiera volver a intervenir para poner a ese hombre de apellido Saotome en su lugar, el aludido contestó:

- De que esta linda mujercita y yo estamos comprometidos… -

* * *

**Final del capítulo 1**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Comentario de la autora:** Jejeje. Me siento un poco nerviosa porque este fic sería el primero que elaboro sobre un tema romántico (o algo parecido ;p). Pensar en escribir un relato sobre relaciones de pareja siempre me ha ofuscado un poco, así que veremos qué es lo que resulta. Deséenme suerte.

* * *

**Review por ****"El Precio"**

**Barbs21: **¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

* * *

Feliz comienzo de vacaciones. Nos leeremos después

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**JUGARRETAS Y MANIPULACIONES"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 2**

**Reacciones Impetuosas**

Ranma Saotome observó casi sin querer un gesto de desconcierto y enseguida molestia en el rostro de su anfitrión en el momento que anunció su compromiso con esa joven. Fue tan fugaz, que pareció nunca suceder.

Pero siendo inquisitivo, Ranma no menospreció la acción. Era evidente que el joven Ryougenzawa sentía cierto interés en la chica que sostenía con su brazo. Tal vez sus observaciones de todo este rato debieron prolongarse un poco más.

- ¿Com-comprometidos? – un ligero tartamudeo de incredulidad se escuchó en la pregunta de Shinozuke. Ranma maldijo para sus adentros. Por lo que se veía, a pesar de que la señorita estuvo sola prácticamente toda la fiesta, posiblemente no estaba libre en realidad. Sintiendo moverse nerviosamente a "su prometida", Ranma la sujetó con más fuerza. Tenía que actuar rápido antes que la chica reaccionara y echara todo a perder. Si tan sólo esa necia y empalagosa de Shampoo regresara y se acercara a donde ellos estaban…

- ¡Ranma! ¿Por qué abandonar a Shampoo? – una voz femenina, demandante y con acento extraño se escuchó junto a ellos. Todos voltearon hacia donde la voz provenía. Ahí, con un vestido divino color lavanda que llegaba hasta el piso y de corte oriental, estaba una hermosa, curvilínea y joven mujer de largo cabello con un mohín de enojo en su bonito rostro. Ranma sonrió para sus adentros, triunfante.

- Shampoo, discúlpame, pero en verdad no podía estar apartado más tiempo de mi prometida – contestó Ranma firme y con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras. La joven recién llegada abrió los ojos al máximo y un gesto de incredulidad se congeló en su cara, el mismo que tenía la joven que Ranma abrazaba. ¿Cuál dijo Shinozuke que era su apellido? ¿Señorita… Tendo? Sintió un cosquilleo en la mente con el apellido, pero no era la hora para preocuparse por ello. La situación era lo suficientemente importante para dedicarle toda su atención.

- Vaya, esto si que es una auténtica sorpresa, señorita Tendo – murmuró Shinozuke con una máscara de seriedad en su cara. Ranma se dio cuenta que cuando la chica… es decir, "su prometida" vio esto, pareció regresar a la vida. Con un tono lleno de urgencia y aprensión, la joven comenzó a decir:

- ¡Señor Ryougenzawa, permítame decirle que…! – alarmado por lo que pudiera suceder, Ranma cortó de tajo la diatriba de la chica Tendo cambiándola de posición pero sin soltarla ni un instante. Con firmeza, la volteó de modo que ambos quedaran frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos y ella cercada por ambos brazos de Ranma.

- Lo que mi prometida quiere decir es que posteriormente tendremos el gusto de comentarle acerca de nuestro idilio con más calma. Por ahora, si nos disculpan, deseamos estar unos momentos a solas. Con su permiso, señor Ryougenzawa, Shampoo… - Sin soltarla, Ranma arrastró a la chica Tendo del brazo para llevársela muy lejos de sus acompañantes. Por la presión que ejercía en su brazo y la prisa con la que Ranma la llevaba, la joven parecía a punto de tropezar en cualquier momento.

- Espere… - una tímida petición surgía de la garganta de la chica, pero Ranma prefería alejarse lo más posible de esa pareja. Si no quería que sus esfuerzos se fueran por la borda, debía ir a un sitio apartado donde pudiera deshacerse de esa chica sin peligro y él salir de esa fiesta. – ¿Quiere detenerse por favor? – Saotome escuchó más clara y firme la voz de la joven, pero aún estaban dentro del salón y rodeados de gente que los miraban pasar. Lo mejor sería ir al jardín que se encontraba saliendo por la terraza, ahí podrían tener un poco de privacidad. Cuando dieron unos cuantos pasos en el jardín, Ranma se permitió relajarse un poco, pero de repente su paso se interrumpió por el tirón de la chica para soltar su brazo. A causa de la fuerza, Ranma dejó de sujetarla y detuvo su andar porque la joven se negó a seguir caminando. – Le he dicho que se detuviera, ¿qué no me escuchó? – preguntó "su prometida" de mal modo. El joven Saotome no pudo contener una sonrisa. Tal vez la impresión que se formó de ella mientras la observaba en la fiesta de que era tímida y maleable también estaba equivocada.

- Sí, te escuché, pero no podía detenerme en medio del salón. Teníamos que… - antes de que pudiera continuar, Ranma recibió una bofetada tan fuerte que lo obligó a voltear la cabeza haciendo volar su trenza con una sensación quemante en la mejilla e inclusive dejándolo momentáneamente sordo del lado golpeado. Con incredulidad y sin reaccionar, Ranma sólo atinó a ver perplejo el rostro furioso de la joven que le reclamó casi gritando y sin respirar:

- ¿Quién se cree que es usted? ¡No tenía derecho a hacer lo que hizo! ¿Se da cuenta del lío en el que me ha metido? ¡Oh, es usted un cretino estúpido! ¿Es que acaso esa es su manera de divertirse, ocasionándole problemas a la gente desconocida sólo por placer? ¡Tiene que aclarar este maldito malentendido! ¿Me escuchó? ¡No voy a permitirle que haga lo que se le de su gana y luego se de la vuelta como si hubiera sido una gracia! ¡Va a ir con el señor Ryougenzawa y decirle la verdad! – exigió la chica Tendo molesta, de una sola respiración. Aún atontado, mientras ella gritoneaba, Ranma se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada y parpadeando, observó que minúsculos rastros de sangre quedaban en sus dedos. ¡Esa maldita exagerada aparte de abofetearlo, lo había rasguñado también! ¿Pero qué diablos? - ¿Qué está esperando? ¡Vamos, no se quede ahí parado, muévase! – Ranma sintió cómo la chica jalaba la manga de su esmoquin para hacerlo regresar. Al sentir el jaloneo, el joven Saotome se zafó de un movimiento rápido, con lo cual casi hace caer a la joven, pero antes que cayera, con una sola mano volvió a sujetar el antebrazo de la señorita y la acercó de golpe a su pecho, para quedar cara a cara una vez más y susurrar:

- Nunca, absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a abofetearme. Ni siquiera aquellos contra quienes peleo en mis encuentros de artes marciales les he permitido tocarme la cara sin recibir nada a cambio… eres una salvaje imprudente, ¿verdad cariño? – preguntó rozando con sus labios la mejilla de la chica, que gimió sorprendida, repentinamente tensa y con unos ojos fijos en su rostro. Para el infinito asombro de Ranma, la chica le dio un golpe con el puño en el plexo solar dejándolo sin aire para empujarlo, separándose de él y enseguida espetarle iracunda, a la vez que lo tuteaba por primera vez:

- ¡Pues me alegro de ser la primera tonto presuntuoso! ¿Creías que te permitiría pasarme por encima de esa manera? ¡No seas engreído, sólo porque vas vestido de esa forma no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras! Te dije que tenías que aclarar este chiste tuyo de pésimo gusto y no tengo toda la noche, ¿me escuchaste, estúpido? – Ranma miró de arriba abajo a la chica mientras recuperaba la respiración, observando su postura que en ese momento no tenía nada de femenina. Los brazos en jarras y los pies separados y firmemente asentados, el soso vestido largo y su corte de cabello a la altura de las orejas definitivamente no le daban un aire de damisela delicada.

- Eres una marimacho… - exclamó espontáneamente sin pensar, todavía tocándose el abdomen. Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica, pero su ceño se profundizó aún más.

- ¡Y tú un tonto presumido y arrogante! ¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas al señor Ryougenzawa? ¡Oh, eres un insoportable lioso! – exclamó la chica mesándose sus cortos cabellos y cerrando los ojos. Ranma casi sintió un poco de simpatía.

Casi.

- Tuve mis razones para inmiscuirte en este asunto. Te estuve observando durante un buen rato en la fiesta y creí que serías la indicada. ¡Créeme, si hubiera sabido que eras una malhumorada impetuosa nunca me hubiera acercado a tí! – la boca de la marimacho se convirtió en una línea que acompañó al ceño fruncido.

- ¡No tenías derecho a inmiscuirme en nada, indicada o no! ¿Crees que tienes dominio sobre toda la gente a tu alrededor para obligarlos a hacer lo que quieras? ¡No puedes estar tan demente! – Ranma vio que de seguir así, podían terminar insultándose toda la noche. Y realmente, no tenía la más mínima intención de pasar más tiempo con esa mujer maleducada y poco femenina.

- Mira, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, pero era una cuestión de fuerza mayor. No debes preocuparte, no te volveré a molestar. Después de esta noche, estoy seguro que nuestros caminos no volverán a cruzarse nunca –

- ¡Vaya, hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo! ¡Pero antes de que te desaparezcas de mi vida, tienes que arreglar el desaguisado que causaste con tu escenita romántica de cuarta categoría! – volvió a demandar la chica mirándolo intensamente. Ranma se sintió hipnotizado por esos ojos cafés que mostraban una determinación que difícilmente había visto antes.

- Yo… no puedo – la cara de la chica mostró consternación.

- ¿No puedes? ¿Cómo que no puedes? – preguntó ansiosa. Ranma metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Bueno, no en este momento. Tendrás que esperar a que todo termine – puntualizó suave. La chica Tendo volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Esperar a que todo termine? ¿Y por qué debería? ¡No sé de qué estás hablando ni me importa, pero no puedo esperar ni un segundo más con este problema, no señor! ¡Tienes que arreglarlo ahora! – exigió la joven picándolo con la punta de su dedo en el pecho. Ranma la miró embobado ¡Qué audacia de la chica!

- Mira, cuando digo que no puedo es que no puedo, y así tendrá que quedarse, ¿entendiste? – exclamó harto de la situación. Ranma se dio la vuelta con la intención de apartarse aunque fuera un poco de esa exasperante chica cuando vio algo que le heló la sangre: Shampoo, en uno de los grandes ventanales que daba acceso a la terraza, se encontraba mirándolos discutir a unos pasos de un reconocido fotógrafo de famosos, que tenía la cámara en sus manos, lista para tomar fotografías. Estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia, lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar lo que hablaban pero lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerles imposible un escape. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían ahí parados? ¿Habrían llegado apenas, o los vieron discutir? La sonrisa burlona y maquiavélica de Shampoo le decía que el espectáculo de golpes y gritos había sido observado, tal vez en su totalidad, así que esa idea del "compromiso" bien podía irse al traste en ese momento, más si como lo sospechaba, el maldito fotógrafo tomó fotos de los golpes. De modo que antes que sus observadores lograran sacar la conclusión correcta, de que no existía tal compromiso, Ranma se volteó hacia "su prometida" que estaba farfullando cosas que él no escuchaba, alerta como estaba a cualquier acción de la pareja a lo lejos. Con fuerza y un poco de violencia, Ranma abrazó a la chica tan fuerte que la dejó sin aliento para poder hablar y antes que pudiera repelar, Ranma hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para impedir que la situación se desbordara en su contra: besó a "su prometida" en los labios.

* * *

**Final del capítulo 2**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

****Reviews:**

**fanny Bonnie: **Gracias por tu review (¡el primero de esta historia! n.n) y tu voto de confianza.

**arctic-monk: **Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Gracias por tu review.

**KohanaSaotome: **Espero recibir la visita de la inspiración pronto para actualizar "Las Clases de Cocina de Akane" (suspiro n.ñU). También tengo cierto gusto por los universos alternos. Gracias por tu review.

**Alertas:**

**m2m2005: **Gracias por incluirme entre tus alertas de autor. Es un aliciente para mí.

**Shakka DV: **También mi gratitud para ti por incluir esta historia entre tus alertas.

Para todas y todos aquellas (os) que visitan esta historia y no dejan review, mi agradecimiento por su tiempo. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


End file.
